


Fugue State

by slowlyfallingmadlyinlove



Category: Stydia - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlyfallingmadlyinlove/pseuds/slowlyfallingmadlyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens between Stiles and Lydia between the events of 2x01 and 2x02?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugue State

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stydia Fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks.  
> I tried my best.

Stiles had always been an observational person. Maybe it was because of his insistance of helping his father with cases during their dinner. Or maybe it was from observing Lydia Martin every lesson for 8 years.

Lydia Martin wasn't one to be seen vulnerable. For years she had worn a strong facade and stuck with it. That was one of the things that Lydia had been the most proud of. However, Stiles was always there when she allowed her act to fade slightly. 

Like the time in the 4th grade when she answered a question incorrectly in front of the whole class. Her eyes started to well up and she sank down into her seat, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Or the time in the 5th grade when Lydia got dumped for the first time and ended up crying into a physics textbook in the corner of the library, knowing that that was the last place that her friends would look for her. Her tears dripped down her face like melting candle wax. Stiles had glanced up for a millisecond and his heart had shattered into millions of shards. 

However, the worst time was in the 8th grade. Walking into school with streaks of her mascara running down her face, her head cowering low like a puppy that just got into trouble. A teacher pulled her outside of the classroom to ask her what was wrong and, luckily for Stiles, he was the closest to the door . He heard every word. Through countless of minutes full of hicks and sniffles, she finally was able to make out her words. Her parents had decided to split up. Lydia explained how she had thought that it was her fault, that she was the reason for her parents unhappiness. And she still felt it, even after her parents had explained that they simply just fell out of love. Stiles felt like crying himself. All he wanted to do is walk out of the classroom and hold her for as long as she needed. He wanted to lace his fingers in her silky, strawberry blonde hair and tell her why she is the bestest gift to humanity. But he couldn't. He couldn't help but believe that she had it worse than him. Yes his mother was dead, but his father now loved him twice as much as he did then, if that was even possible. All because he was desperately trying to make up for love that he had lost along with his mother. But at least his father would forever, unconditionally love his wife. Yet the Martin's didn't love each other at all. That's what got to him. That there wasn't any love. What's a family without love?

For weeks, even months after her parents split up, she definitely wasn't herself. The worse part was that he was the only one who noticed. She wouldn't participate in class anymore. She wouldn't flip her auburn curls over her shoulder when someone called her a bitch. She wouldn't correct the teacher when she got a fact wrong. It was like Lydia just went mute, lifeless over the death of her parents relationship. It was like Lydia became a ghost. Not the type of ghost that is after vengeance, not the type that is begging for help and release. She was the type of ghost that was just there. The type of ghost that you can feel is there and there was no communicating with it. 

Lydia hadn't been seen like that until Stiles spots her, autumn leaves elegantly placed in her hair, eyes welling up with tears, her hands and whole body shaking from the biting cold air that cuts through her like scissors slice paper. A wave of relief and pride filled his body from head to toe. Relief was because he finally saw her after two days of her running around in hyperthermic temperatures. Pride was because he had proved how useful he was to his father and the deputies. 

The glare of the police lights illuminated Lydia's skin and hair as she sat on the hood of the sheriff's car, his jacket craning her shoulders and the fabric wrapping around her body as she hugged it tighter.  
"Hi," Stiles muttered as he wandered towards Lydia, sitting down next to her.  
"Hey," Lydia smiled.  
"How you holding up?" Stiles stroked Lydia's arm over the jacket, reassuring her.  
"I've been better. Thank you by the way, for finding me."  
"Please, I didn't do anything. You were the one who found me. How did you do that by the way?"  
"I guess that I felt draw over here. It was like there was a string attached to my chest that was pulling me over here."  
"That sounds so cool!"  
"It was pretty terrifying."  
"Look, I talked to my dad and he said that your father got a call about some business. He had to leave. My dad also told me that he called your mom and she will be on her way. However, it will take all night."  
"Great," Lydia scuffed.  
"My dad said that you can stay with us for tonight. Until your mother gets back at least."  
"Thanks," Lydia smiles genuinely. Stiles took Lydia's hand and hopped off of the hood. Sheriff Stilinski waved them into the car and helped Lydia climb inside the vehicle. 

________

Stiles flickered on the light in his room as Lydia strolled in behind him, still hugging the jacket to her body.  
"Hey. Can I borrow some clothes? I don't really want to sleep naked tonight after the couple of nights i've had recently."  
"Ummm.....Sure." Stiles grabs his lacrosse sweater out of his closet and a pair of his boxers out of his dresser.  
Lydia eyes the clothes," Really? You want me to wear this?"  
"It's either that or nothing Lyds."  
"Fine."  
Lydia waddles over to his bathroom with the clothes in hand and shuts the door. However, she doesn't shut the door properly and it leaves the door slightly ajar. Subconsciously, Stiles looks over at the door and never in his life has he been more thankful for a cheesy movie cliche. He watched as Lydia slips the coat off of her shoulders. He admired the way the small of her back curved in and the way her shoulder blades gave her back depth. He admired the way her strawberry blonde curls jumped out from underneath his sweater. He admired the way her hair colour went perfectly with the maroon of his sweater, despite the fact that the colours contrast in every single way. He admired how slender and toned her legs were as she pulled his boxers up onto her waist. He admired everything about Lydia Martin.

"I'm ready for bed." Lydia exclaimed, peeling the last remaining leaves out of her hair as she walked back into his room, towards his bed. "Where are you sleeping?"  
"I'll be on the floor."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, it's absolutely fine."  
"Please sleep in here with me. I kinda need some warmth after being lost in the woods for two days."  
Stiles climbed into the bed and slipped into bed next to her. He tucked some of her silky locks behind her ear and whispered, "It'll be ok."

 

And that's how he knew that Lydia Martin would one day be all his.


End file.
